Road to the Village Maiden
by Xcalated
Summary: The war with Plegia has ended and peace has come to Ylisse. Chrom leads the Halidom as its Exalt yet one problem remains. He is still unmarried. Being the Exalt's best friend, Robin feels it is his duty to address the situation. As he sets out to find Ylisse's new Queen, Robin discovers why Chrom has remained unmarried and how he might partly be to blame for it. Slight Robin/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Robin was currently in his office that he was granted by Chrom. Inside of it, he was sitting at his desk with his elbows propped on top of the surface with his hands interlocked together while his chin resting on top of it. He was pondering very hard and intently.

Robin was grateful to Chrom for many things in his life. He was grateful to Chrom for picking him up off the ground when he woke up in Southtown. He was grateful to Chrom for letting him come along despite his amnesia and Frederick's suspicion about his background. He was grateful to Chrom for appointing him tactician of the Shepherds. And most important of all, he was grateful to Chrom for being his friend and giving him a place to belong.

Having no memory of anything before he woke up meant he had no memory of any previous loved ones, family members, or friends. It would have been a lonely existence with no one to turn to. Chrom had accepted Robin with open arms and they became as close as brothers through the ordeals and trials they faced together. It was a bond that Robin would forever treasure.

That is why he's made one of his life's goals to be that he would do whatever he could that was within his power in order to help his friend.

And right now, there was one big problem they were facing concerning Chrom which left Robin in this situation.

Chrom was still single.

Now that certainly seems like a trivial problem. Plenty of people in the world were single. Some even lived their whole lives without marrying someone. So it would just be an exaggeration to say that Chrom's love life wasn't something to get worked over about, right?

WRONG.

That just wouldn't do for many reasons.

Chrom was the Exalt of Ylisse. Even though Chrom had taken over the position as Exalt after Emmeryn's death, it did raise concern over what would happen if such an incident would occur again if the Exalt was assassinated.

Naturally it would mean that Lissa would be next in line to become Exalt but there was only one little problem with that notion. Since Lissa did not have a Brand of the Exalt, it caused doubt over whether or not she was a truly part of the bloodline. Anybody that met Lissa didn't have a single doubt that she was Chrom and Emmeryn's little sister. But there had to be no uncertainty which is why the Nobles of Ylisse had been prodding at the idea of Chrom having an heir in order to make sure the Exalted Bloodline would continue.

Frankly, he didn't care much for the politics of the situation. All he cared about was the happiness of his friend. If Chrom was able to find a woman that he would love enough to spend the rest of his life together with her, then Robin would love nothing more than to support him in that endeavor.

Apparently so too did the rest of Ylisstol. Whenever Chrom went out to greet the masses just as Emmeryn did, there would always be a handful of citizens that would ask him when they were getting a Queen soon. They were all but acting like a doting mother teasing Chrom about when he would be getting hitched and married soon. Robin had often laughed when whenever that happened

Even with all of the prodding and teasing, it seemed like that venture still wasn't making any headway since currently at this point and time Chrom was still single.

With nothing better to do with his time since Ylisse had finally settled into peace and his tactician skills were no longer needed to be put to use, Robin decided that this issue would be the next mission that he would tackle.

It befuddled him that Chrom hadn't been betrothed to anyone at this point. They had just been through a war. A long campaign where their fellow Shepherds forged bonds together that would last for a lifetime. Maybe there were even some bonds that would go beyond friendship and possibly towards love. With peace finally returning to their lands, it was the perfect time to act on those feelings to settle down with someone.

Yet not one person had approached Chrom. There had been countless opportunities to do so yet it still confused Robin that none had taken a chance.

Robin thought back to the end of the war with Plegia.

* * *

_They had defeated Gangrel._

_The Mad King laid dead before them. All of the Plegian forces that had fought for him had been utterly decimated by the Shepherds. And with Emmeryn's sacrifice, the majority of the Plegians had long lost their will to continue the war__._

_"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" A soldier reported._

_"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom said._

_"Yes, sire!" The soldier saluted and then ran off to relay the orders._

_Robin, Basilio, and Flavia walked up from behind Chrom. Chrom turned to his friends, a solemn look on his face.  
_

_"__Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia said.  
_

_"__We've won..." Chrom spoke in a disbelieving tone. "Somehow I don't feel like celebrating."_

_"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio said, trying to reassure him. _

_"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." Flavia said_

_"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—" Chrom scrambled to speak._

_"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia cut in. For a split second, Chrom had a slight look of shock on his face. A moment later, Flavia let out a laugh. "Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. __Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."_

_"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio sighed._

_Chrom's mood seemed to lighten up and an amused smile crawled onto his face. "__Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol."_

__With that, Basilio and Flavia waved and said their goodbyes. They walked away back to the Feroxi forces so that they could prepare for the march back home.__

__Robin stood there with Chrom. He had an inkling though that he should also walk away and leave Chrom to himself.  
__

_It was the perfect setting. They had just defeated Gangrel. The aftermath of the battle left everyone's emotions feeling high on relief. And with the war now over and with the advent of peace ahead of them,___ this was the perfect time as any to let out your feelings to someone in a heartfelt confession_. The idea of settling down was an enticing idea now that they were no longer fighting for their lives.  
_

_Robin's eyes scanned the horizon. With his eyes moving left and right, he kept a look out in anticipation. __He wondered in excitement who it would be that would come running into Chrom's arms.  
_

_Moments had passed. Those moments turned into seconds. Those seconds turned into minutes. To Robin's surprise, nothing happened. The landscape remained empty with no person in sight.  
_

_"Robin, you okay?" Chrom came up from behind him and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You've been staring out there for a while now." _

_Robin shook his head. "It's nothing."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay."_

_Truth be told, Robin felt kind of disappointed.  
_

_"If you're sure, then we too should probably regroup with the rest of the Shepherds and get ready for the march home." Chrom said as he let go of his shoulder and started walking away._

_Robin let out a sigh. What a waste of an opportunity. Robin turned around and followed Chrom back to their camp. He had hoped that when they returned, maybe then someone would get their courage to confess.  
_

_When they had met up with the rest of the Shepherds, Robin had found that all of them were more or less occupied. Either checking their inventory and weapons, tending to the wounded, or packing up the supplies for their march home. When Chrom went to greet them, they all just happily greeted back and returned to their business.  
_

_In the end, it had been an uneventful return home._

* * *

What had went wrong?

This question was precisely why Robin was thinking intently at his desk. Robin had tried to unravel the mysteries as to why there were no woman in love with Chrom.

It may have sounded ridiculous getting worked up over it, but this was naturally his role in the story. Chrom was the main protagonist, the beloved Prince of a nation. Robin was the main character's best friend that stood by his side. The best friend's role in the story was to be unwavering in their support for the main character. At least that's what it was like in the stories and books he read anyway.

As his best friend, it was his duty to handle situations such as these. Those sorts of characters were the ones that tried to be the ultimate wingman for their friend and push the main character towards a girl and help him in his romantic endeavors. Robin kind of adored their dedication to their friend. That is why he decided he would emulate their footsteps and try to get Chrom a wife as well.

But first things first. As a tactician, he had to go into this with a plan. He couldn't just jump into this haphazardly and do something as stupid as pick some random maiden off the street for Chrom to marry. No, he had to think of this very carefully.

Naturally, his thoughts went to their closest comrades in the Shepherds. There had been a wide assortment of female Shepherds. Surely at least one of them had gotten close to Chrom during the war. Who wouldn't want the heroic and dashing young prince?

Robin mentally went through the list of females in the Shepherds. He thought over all of the possibilities about how which ones had to have some sort of feelings for him.

It didn't take long to find his very first candidate. His first thought went over to Sumia, their good old clumsy Pegasus Knight. To Robin, it felt like she was the most obvious choice.

She had been the one that had shown the most obvious hints. The times she ran towards Chrom in excitement and fell over. Or the time she swooped in like a knight in shining armor to save Chrom at the border of Regna Ferox on her Pegasus. Or when she managed to get Chrom out of his stupor by knocking him back to his senses with a punch.

It fit perfectly! Much like how the Hero-King Marth married the Pegasus Knight Caeda, it would be poetic if Chrom too married a Pegasus Knight. This would make for a great story in the history of Ylisse if Chrom married the sprightly, clumsy girl in Sumia.

Satisfied with his decision, Robin stood up from his desk and began his excursion.

* * *

Robin headed over to the training grounds of the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse.

With peace back in the land, it had been a good chance to bring in new recruits to recover and bolster their numbers after the losses they sustained from the war. The death of the knights at the border and the untimely death of Phila and her troops during the attempted rescue of Emmeryn had ultimately whittled down Ylisse's Pegasus Knights to just Cordelia and Sumia.

That is why when the proposal to start recruiting again came up, Robin immediately promoted Cordelia and Sumia to be the next officers to replace Phila. With Cordelia and Sumia being the most senior Pegasus Knights with their experience from the war, it was only obvious that they be made in charge for raising the next generation.

When he walked into the training grounds, Robin felt very enamored at the sight before him.

The skies above were filled with recruits on their Pegasi. To Robin's pleasure it was easy to spot Sumia. Sumia was currently soaring through the skies on her own Pegasus as she was leading her own group of recruits. It looked like she was teaching them about the fine art of how to ride a Pegasus.

Robin smiled at the sight of Sumia flying. To everyone that knew her, Sumia's most notable trait was being clumsy and often tripping over nothing. But when she was up on her Pegasus, one wouldn't think so with how she handled herself. She was able to ride her steed with ease and flew through the sky with such grace.

Robin made his way over to a bench situated nearby to sit down and wait until they were done. He reached into one of his coat's pockets and pulled out a tome. He figured he might as well get some light reading in while he waited.

After some time had passed, a voice suddenly rang in his ears. "Oh, Robin!" Robin looked up from his book to find the source of the voice above. It looked like Sumia had spotted him from up in the sky as she was now waving at him. Robin raised his arm and waved back and it looked like Sumia's face brightened up.

She motioned for the recruits behind her to start landing their Pegasus. Soon afterwards, the flocks of Pegasi made their descent towards the ground and started landing in a clearing near where Robin sat.

As Sumia dismounted from her Pegasus, Robin began to tuck his tome back into his coat. After patting her pegasus and whispering 'good job' to it, she turned her head towards Robin and smiled "Glad to see you Robin!" Sumia shouted and waved.

Her feet started to move and Sumia had taken off running towards his direction. Robin stood up from the bench and began to ready himself. He knew Sumia long enough by this point to know what would happen next.

Sumia had closed the distance and was a few feet away from Robin before the inevitable happened. "Oh!" Sumia gasped in surprise as she suddenly felt her feet drag underneath her on the ground as she lost her footing.

Thankfully for her, Robin was ready and had extended his arms out. He caught her right before her face had the chance to meet with the floor.

Instead her face crashed into Robin's chest. And her body was now encompassed by Robin's arms in his attempt to catch her, making it look like he was hugging her now.

"Ooooh" The group of recruits gaped at the sight of their Commander falling into the arms of another man.

Sumia blushed after hearing her recruits and now just realizing her situation. A look of embarrassment had crawled onto her face.

She pushed herself off Robin and straightened herself up. She slapped both of her cheeks before turning back at the recruits and cleared her throat. "All of you are dismissed! Lead your Pegasus over to the stables and remember to lock them up! You may return back to the Barracks after you have finished." Sumia said in a commanding tone with a firm face. Robin was surprised at how powerful her voice was and how different it was from the meek Sumia he knew.

At that, the recruits stiffened up. They all stood straight and saluted before grabbing the reins of their mounts and began walking alongside them over to the stables. As they left, a couple of voices could be heard as they started talking about what just happened at the sight of their Captain and the Grandmaster of Ylisse together.

As soon as they left, Sumia let out a sigh and her body slumped over a little bit. Even though she had been able to exude an aura of confidence as a Commander, it didn't seem like she was comfortable keeping it up for long. Still, Robin couldn't help but admire her attempt to do. Robin had been worried about how Sumia would take to being put in a position of power. But from what he just saw, it looks like she was taking to that role pretty well.

Sumia then turned back to him. Sumia beamed at him, her previous embarrassed and stern expressions all but gone in an instant. Now it was replaced with genuine happiness directed at him as a smile crawled onto her face.

"So, what can I do for you Robin? I'm always happy to see you but I'm assuming you're here on business? It's not every day that the Grandmaster comes down to grace us with his presence."

"What, you think I can't just come here to visit my friend?" Robin put his hand to his chest acting as if he was wounded by her insinuation.

"With how busy everyone is, I don't think that you would just stop by for small talk considering your position as Grandmaster."

"With Ylisse at peace, I actually have a lot more free time than you would think. Even then, I still do make the time to keep up with all the Shepherds." Robin said. "Besides, we literally had a meeting last week to discuss the most recent book we read. Don't make it sound like it's been forever since I last saw you."

"You know I'm just messing with you Robin." Sumia giggled. "I'm glad that you came to visit and I'm always looking forward to our meetings. If you wanted to talk to me, does that you mean you wanted to plan when we would have our next get together to talk about that book?"

Robin was curious about when they could have their next discussion about the book. But that wasn't the time for that. He was here for another mission.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about something else."

"Oh, really?" Sumia said surprised. "If it's not that or official business, what did you want to talk about?"

_Oh, I just wanted to see if you were interested in Chrom and I was hoping that you would go out with him and possibly settle down together for the rest of your life after marriage and have a child together._ That was the short and blunt reason that he came down here. But he had a feeling that he had to go about this more delicately than that.

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit to talk about this?" Robin asked.

"Sure, we can talk over in my office like we usually do then." Sumia pointed her thumb over to one of the buildings in the grounds.

* * *

Sumia's office seemed fitting for her. There was a whole bookcase with it's shelves lined up to the brink with books. Over in another corner was all sorts of brushes, tools, and saddles for Pegasus care. She had a whole stock of plants and flowers in pots over by the window for her flower fortunes. And of course, no office was complete without a desk right over by the wall.

Right in the middle of the room, where they currently were, was a little coffee table with 2 sofas on the sides of it. It was either this place or his own office where they had often their meetings to discuss books together.

"So, what did you want to talk about Robin?" Sumia said as they settled down into their seats.

Robin had this very solemn look on his face that looked like he was holding himself back from saying something. Sumia was curious about what it was that got him like this.

"I'm actually on a mission."

"A mission?" Sumia said surprised. "So you are on official business here then?"

"It's not exactly an official kind of operation." Robin pondered on how could best explain the situation. "It's more like a personal undertaking that just happens to be important for the future of Ylisse."

"Ooh, is it some super duper secret mission?" Sumia started to get a little more excited. "Is that why you can't say that it's official? Is it some secret excursion to a foreign land?" Sumia gasped. "Have you picked me to be part of your elite team?"

"You've been reading those spy thriller books haven't you?" Robin laughed.

"Oh, I just can't help it. Those stories are so good. I've always wondered what it would be like getting to be in those situations."

"But you do know you're already part of an elite group called the Shepherds right?"

"..."

"You still like pretending to be a character in stories don't you?"

Sumia flushed. "Guilty as charged."

Robin didn't have it in him to fault her for that. Precisely because he was doing the same thing by currently trying to emulate the main character's best friend in stories that tries to hook the protagonist up with girls.

"If it's not that, what is it you're trying to do?" Sumia asked.

"Well...the important mission that I need to accomplish is..." Robin trailed.

"Is?" Sumia tilted her head.

"...is I need to find Chrom a wife."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sumia had heard what Robin said but she wanted him to clarify that her ears heard correctly.

"I'm trying to find Chrom a wife." Robin said firmly. Sumia saw that his expression was serious.

Sumia stared at Robin for a few moments before she burst out giggling.

"That's your mission?" Sumia asked while still giggling. "That's what's important for the future of Ylisse?"

Robin expected a variety of reactions from Sumia when he asked his question, but he didn't expect her to just laugh it off.

"I'm completely serious!"

"Robin, I'm not sure trying to hook up Chrom with a girl counts as an official duty."

"It is when the Exalted Bloodline is at stake!" Robin tried to reason. "Ylisse needs an heir to ensure that the next generation will have a ruler."

"I didn't think for you to be one that really cares about stuff like that Robin."

"You'd be right, but that would be the official excuse that I'd be using to be doing this."

"And what would be the real reason you're doing this?"

"You know those books we read where the main character's best friend tries to be a wingman for his friend?" Robin asked.

Sumia nodded.

"As Chrom's best friend, I feel I should emulate their examples and I think getting a girlfriend would be good for him."

"Now that I can believe." Sumia said with an amused look on her face. "That's certainly an interesting job you're trying to take."

"It is a mission that I would like to see accomplished." Robin said with an impish smile. "Actually that's why I came to you."

"Me?" Sumia pointed to herself. "I'm glad you came to visit me Robin but I'm not sure how I'd be of much help."

Robin shook his head. "No, I think you could be a lot of help Sumia. I just need to ask you a question."

"If you think it'll help, I'd be happy to answer it."

Robin let out a breath. Here came the moment of truth.

"How do you feel about Chrom?" Robin asked.

It was a simple question, but he felt the straightforward approach was the most effective way to measure a person's feelings.

Sumia blinked. "How do I feel about Chrom?"

Robin observed closely trying to gauge her reaction. He had a feeling that the big question he just dropped on her would surely provoke an emotional response. He could use that to prod her further. But the more he watched, the more confused he got.

She hadn't even gotten so much as a single hue of red on her face. She had her finger on her chin and it looked like she was thinking about the question. But the expression on her face looked like the question didn't even phase her. What was up with that? Weren't people supposed to blush and turn into a stuttering mess when prompted about their feelings towards their crush?

It looked like she noticed him staring as Sumia was looking back at him confused.

"Well, I think he's a good person. He's been the Captain of the Shepherds for a while and I think he's a pretty inspirational and charismatic leader for us all. He's been doing a good job as Exalt and filling Emmeryn's shoes very well and has been leading Ylisse towards a brighter future."

...

That was it? That was how she feels about Chrom?

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think that's about it." Sumia nodded.

Robin was expecting Sumia to go more in depth than that. Where were the deep, innermost feelings she's long held? Wasn't she supposed to confess about how she's loved Chrom for a long while now and that she's been waiting for a chance to express it? Sumia's response seemed like a pretty plain and generic description of Chrom.

"Do you feel anything...more for him?" Robin tried to nudge more out of her. "Any deeper feelings?"

"No, not really." Sumia said pretty quickly and dismissively to Robin's chagrin.

"Are you really, really sure?" Robin pressed. "Any lingering feelings you could have had for him?"

Sumia looked like she thought about it for another moment. "Well...you could say I did feel something towards him."

"Did?" Robin didn't miss the fact that Sumia used past tense.

"Truth be told, I did use to have a little crush on the Captain." Robin's hopes were slightly raised. "But I've long since moved on from it." And then they were promptly dashed.

Robin couldn't believe it. Sumia moved on from her crush on Chrom? This was not in his calculations at all. All the signs pointed to her liking Chrom, he was sure of it. He had no idea when this development happened.

"Why did you move on from it?" Robin asked.

"Hmm, I think that it's partially thanks to you Robin."

Robin felt his stomach drop a little. Did she just say that he was responsible for it?

"I think it was around the time you and me started to spend more time together. Ever since I've had the chance to read these books with you, it feels like I've gained some new perspectives." Sumia began to explain. "Ever since I was a young girl, I've fantasized about being the main heroine in stories that gets to be the one that the Prince marries. But then you came along and told me it's okay to just be myself and you gave me the confidence I needed to be comfortable in my own shell."

_"You don't need to pretend to be someone else, Sumia. You're perfect as you are!" _The words came back to Robin's mind.**[1]**

Crap, he did tell her that. Initially he told her that to reassure her that she was fine as she was in order to help encourage her and feel better about herself. He didn't know that his words had that much of a profound impact on her.

"I felt that I gradually began to lose my feelings for him once I've realized my situation." Sumia said. "I think I was so engrossed by the stories where the heroine fell in love with the Prince that I projected my own feelings to it. But that's all they are, just stories. Real life is different from fiction."

"But those things can happen in real life too, you know!" Robin exclaimed. "The Hero-King Marth did of course marry Caeda who was also a Pegasus Knight." Robin hoped desperately that he could get her back on track to Chrom.

Sumia shook her head. "Caeda had the advantage of being a childhood friend to Marth and was a Princess of a nation as well. I don't have either of those qualities."

"One doesn't necessarily need to possess those qualities to be eligible as a a partner." Robin argued. "As long as you've grown close to someone, one doesn't need to pay attention to trivial matters such as those as long as the 2 people share mutual feelings for the other."

"Robin, even if I did have feelings for Chrom, I don't think the feeling would have been mutual."

"Sure it would have! You saved his life and knocked him back to his senses during the war, there's no way he wouldn't have felt something towards you."

"Well I wouldn't know. I never got a chance to talk to him outside of those instances."

Robin paused for a moment, seemingly shocked at what she just said.

"You...didn't talk to to him at all?"

Sumia shook her head.

"You went through the whole war without even getting a single chance to talk to Chrom?" Robin asked befuddled.

Sumia shook her head again.

"How in the world did that happen?"

"On the battlefield, I didn't get much chances to fight alongside Chrom." Sumia explained. "Off the battlefield, the person I was with most of the time was you Robin. I spent most of my free time reading books and sitting down with you and talking about them."

Robin never really thought about it, but only now did he realize that he did indeed spend a good amount of time together with Sumia. He knew that they were good friends, but he didn't know that he monopolized that much of Sumia's time.

"So to answer your original question Robin, I don't hold any special feelings towards Chrom. Not anymore anyway."

Robin would be lying if he said that he didn't feel disappointed. He had really hoped that the first candidate he thought of would have been the one. In his head, he could have envisioned Sumia and Chrom being a great couple.

Robin let out a sigh. "That's a shame. It would have made my job so much easier."

"Sorry Robin." Sumia said sheepishly.

"No, it's alright Sumia." Robin waved his hand. "It's not like I can blame you for it. It's my fault in the first place for making an assumption."

Although the assumption had been a calculated assumption on his part using the knowledge he had. Robin had thought he saw all of the signs when it came to Sumia. But only now he's realized that human emotion is pretty volatile to try to predict.

"That's okay Robin. I understand why you would think so." Sumia said. "I'm actually glad I got to get this off my chest. I wouldn't want people to assume I'm still pining for Chrom."

"Oh, why so?"

"Well..." Sumia began to blush.

Robin did a double take now that he saw Sumia's face was finally turning red. He was expecting it when he asked about Chrom but this was a new development.

"If there's someone I do like, I wouldn't want them to think I like someone else."

"I guess that makes sense." Robin said. Then a bit of curiosity poked at him. "So who is it then do you like?"

"R-Robin! W-Why would you assume I like someone?" Sumia's voice suddenly raised and Robin was surprised at her reaction. She hadn't been phased when he asked her on her feelings on Chrom yet now she's losing her composure.

"The fact that you're self-conscious about making your feelings clear that you don't like Chrom anymore means someone must be on your mind, right?"

"I only said 'if' I liked someone!"

"Hmm." Robin put on a little smirk that showed that he wasn't believing what Sumia was saying. "Come on, not even a little bit of a hint?"

"Robin!" Sumia whined.

"Alright, alright, I won't try to push the envelope even more." Robin chuckled.

Sumia let out a sigh of relief hearing that Robin wouldn't press the issue. Robin let down his smirk and his face changed back to a sympathetic look that expressed he was sorry for teasing her.

"I apologize. We're not to hear to talk about your love life. I came hear to talk about Chrom's." Robin said diverting back to the original topic. "Although I guess it's a shut case at the moment."

"Sorry I couldn't help much with your little quest Robin. It makes me feel bad though that you came all this way just to be disappointed."

Robin shook his head. "I can never be disappointed when it comes to you Sumia. I'm still always happy to visit you." Robin said consolingly. Sumia's heart leapt a little at his statement. She wasn't lying when she said she was happy that she made it clear to Robin that she didn't like Chrom anymore.

"Unfortunately, until I get this job done, it looks like I won't get to visit you as often." Robin continued.

Normally Sumia would feel disappointed, but the way he was taking this task left so seriously left her feeling somewhat amused. She was indeed curious what Robin was going to do and what the outcome of it would be.

"Don't let spending time with me keep you from your official duties of finding our Exalt a wife." Sumia said jokingly. "I'm assuming we'll have to postpone our next book discussion for another time then?"

"If that's okay with you." Robin sheepishly.

"Of course, Robin." Sumia chuckled. "I can see how much this means to you, so I think I can survive without your company until you complete your task."

"Thanks for being so understanding." Robin flashed her a smile. "In that case, I guess I better be on my way. I have to go back to the drawing board and draw up another plan." Robin said as he stood up.

"Good luck, Robin! However it goes, I hope you find Chrom a good wife."

Robin nodded and flashed a thumbs up. "I'll try my best." He made his way towards the door out of her office.

As he gripped the handle, Robin stopped when he opened the door and looked back. "For the record, I think you would have made a good wife." He said as he flashed her a smile. "Whoever you do like is is a lucky guy."

Sumia's face flushed into a deep red. Her lips quivered as she tried her hardest to keep her mouth from either letting out a squeal at what he just said, or from turning into the biggest smile she could muster at his words.

Lucky for her, Robin had departed after he left those words and didn't get a chance to see her reaction. For that, Sumia was glad.

Sumia stared at the door forlornly before she let out a sigh. "Oh Robin..."

* * *

As Robin walked off the Pegasus Knight grounds, he pondered in thought. He was honestly shocked with the venture ending up being a setback. Robin had thought that Sumia had been the most obvious choice. Even more shocking was when he discovered that it was essentially his fault that Sumia got over her crush on Chrom. He hadn't expected his actions to have that much of an effect on her. But there was nothing he could do about it now but move on. He needed to start thinking about another candidate.

Now that he crossed Sumia off the list, he had to delve back into his mind and think up of another person that could possibly be someone that Chrom could marry. Thankfully his visit to Sumia hadn't been all too bad, for she did give him a helpful suggestion.

What Sumia said earlier about Caeda did kind of give him a hint as to the next girl he should find for Chrom. Someone that was a childhood friend to the Prince and is also in a high position of society to match his status. Luckily for Robin, there was someone in the Shepherds that he knew that fit that exact description.

* * *

**[1]: From Robin and Sumia's A Support**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Robin, I'll be gone for a little while." Chrom said. "I can trust that you can take care of things while I'm gone?"

Robin chuckled. "I think I can handle house sitting while you're gone."

"Just making sure." Chrom smiled. "After all, I don't think you're the most domesticated of people."

"It's a good thing we're leaving the domestic duties to the servants." Robin rolled his eyes. "If you're really worried about someone watching over the castle, you could just leave it to Frederick. You already know how meticulous he is."

"As much as I'd like to leave Frederick here, I'm taking him with me. You know how protective he is over me and Lissa. He wouldn't be able to stand letting me go off on my own."

As one of his duties as Exalt, Chrom often went out to meet the masses much like Emmeryn did. His face was a familiar sight to the citizens of Ylisstol. But it wasn't just the people of the Capital City that he interacted with. Right now, Chrom was preparing his trip to visit the citizens that lived in the villages scattered across the continent that encompassed the Halidom of Ylisse.

Since the Shepherds were currently inactive and they weren't a roaming band wandering the countryside to protect the citizens anymore, it ultimately fell on Chrom to go check on the more rural locations. Sure they could have just sent normal soldiers to check on them, but it was more reassuring to the citizens if it was the Exalt that personally came to visit them.

Chrom had often enjoyed these trips. He wasn't much for staying in one place and he thought he would go crazy if he was stuffed in the Castle year-long. And just like when he was leading the Shepherds, he liked getting to roam across the Country to personally make sure that the citizens were okay. It was a very comfortable and familiar environment to him compared to the Noble proceedings he had to face.

"So ultimately, while I'm gone, the person that I could trust the most to be in charge would of course be you Robin."

"Ah, whatever did I do to deserve such a high honor." Robin said sarcastically.

"You who has guided and protected our lives through a war surely can handle something as trivial as this." Chrom laughed.

"You know, if you really want someone to be able to rule the place in your stead while you're away, maybe you should think about getting Ylisse a new Queen already."

Chrom put his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Are you still going on about that?" He didn't know why Robin had got it into his head that he had to find a wife, but lately it feels like he had been pushing the issue.

"It's a perfectly valid concern!" Robin exclaimed, his face looking as if it were a dire matter.

Chrom sighed. "Robin, I already got enough grief from the Nobles to bear an heir and the citizens telling me they want a Queen, I don't need you to get on it as well."

"While I perfectly understand the grievances others are giving you, as your best friend, I feel it is my duty to look out for you over things such as the status over your love life." Robin said with an impish smile. "I truly do want you to be happy and finding a nice girl could be good for you."

"Is it really so hard to believe that I'm perfectly happy right now?" Chrom asked. "And seeing as how I'm your best friend as well, how would you like it if I gave you grief over how you're not in a relationship right now as well?"

"I wouldn't care because it doesn't matter for me, Chrom." Robin smirked. "You're the Exalt of Ylisse, descended from the line of the Hero-King Marth, hero of the Plegian War, and wielder of Falchion. Of course the status of your romantic life is going to be one of the most highly regarded issues in the realm. It doesn't matter what my love life is like. I'm just your best friend in this story, a side character, here to support you in any way I can."

Chrom felt like Robin was underestimating his worth more than he was stating. He felt that he should remind Robin that his tenure as the Tactician of the Shepherds was one of the most prolific on the continent and he did get named Grandmaster of Ylisse for a reason. For all intents and purposes, his reputation was just as legendary as his and the citizens loved Robin just as much they did him. Chrom was also pretty sure that Robin had caught a couple of ladies' eyes as well.

Yet one look at Robin told him that he seemed very firm on what he just said. It wasn't even a case of low self-esteem or anything, it just seemed that was what Robin truly believed. And he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise. Chrom wondered if he had been reading too many books with Sumia to get that idea in his head.

"Robin, it's really not all that big of an issue." Chrom shook his head. "As I said, I'm happy as I am right now. I'm surrounded by friends and family that I am not left wanting for love and affection. And If I am indeed destined to be wed to someone, I'll let things naturally take its course and I'll know her when I see her. Until then, I am perfectly content with not forcing the issue."

Chrom hoped Robin would accept his justification as for why he didn't want to pursue a romantic endeavor. Robin looked like he pondered in thought for a moment as he processed Chrom's words and put a hand to his chin.

After a couple of seconds, Robin responded. "Very well Chrom, if you truly feel that way, I'll let the matter go."

Even though Robin had said that in a relenting tone, Chrom somehow couldn't believe that Robin readily accepted that. He hoped that Robin had seriously meant it, but he had an inkling it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Milord, I think it's time for us to head out." Frederick said, stepping up from behind Chrom before he had a chance to respond to Robin.

"Very well." Chrom nodded at Frederick. He turned back to Robin. "I guess it's time for me to get going now."

Robin extended his right hand. "Stay safe out there Chrom."

Chrom smiled and extended his own hand and promptly returned the gesture with a firm shake.

* * *

As the silhouettes of Chrom and Frederick walked away in the distance in the outskirts of Ylisstol, a smile crawled onto Robin's face.

Inwardly, Robin was feeling pretty enthusiastic. _"__Don't you worry Chrom, by the time you get back, I'll have found you the perfect wife." _While Chrom was gone, this gave him some time to try to move on to the next phase of his plan.

Even though Chrom had just told him he would like to wait to naturally find a girl, Robin thought that something like that would take too long. Just like in the books he read, most of the main protagonists weren't able to act on their feelings for a girl. It took external forces like their best friend pushing them together to make events happen between them. As it was now, Robin felt that pursuing that path was the best choice.

He had already tried it once with trying to get Sumia's feeling for Chrom out in the open. But that venture had ended in failure when he found out that her feelings were all but platonic. Not to mention that it had apparently been his fault for causing her feelings to shift. With that, he had been back to planning another candidate to be Chrom's wife.

Even though his visit to Sumia had not culminated in the answer he wanted from her, she had still given him an idea on what to do next. When he had initially drawn parallels between Caeda and Sumia, he focused on the Pegasus Knight aspect. But Sumia had aptly pointed out that Caeda had also been a princess and a childhood friend to Marth.

Just from that, he was aptly able to determine the next perfect candidate to be Chrom's wife. Luckily for him, there was someone in the Shepherds that matched closely to those traits.

She wasn't a Princess, but she was still indeed a Noble of Ylisse and was highly regarded in the upper echelons of Ylisse's society.

She had been best friends with Lissa ever since they were kids, which means logic dictated she also probably spent time with Chrom when they were younger as well.

Robin nodded to himself, Maribelle basically fit all the requirements that he was looking for. Well, she didn't exactly match trait for trait. But it was basically as close as one could get in this situation.

He already began envisioning how fitting the matrimony between Chrom and Maribelle would be as well.

Since Maribelle was part of House Themis, one of the most esteemed families of Ylisse, her marriage into the Exalted bloodline would be less opposed by the other Nobles of Ylisse and honestly be probably endorsed. Chrom was also often complaining having to deal with the Royal Court of Ylisse and found it very tiring. With Maribelle's experience in dealing with the nobility, she would be able to support him in his dealings and relieve a great pressure off of him.

Robin also thought she would be a fitting Queen to the people. Maribelle had been working hard studying Law and Civics, working towards her dream to become a Magistrate some day. She hoped some day to be able to help reform Ylisse's laws that would grant equal rights and justice to both Nobles and Commoners alike. A Queen that looked out for the common person would be warmly welcomed by the citizens and be equally loved alongside Chrom.

Another point to support her case was Robin also knew how hard she worked. After peace had returned to the realm, Maribelle worked tirelessly since she had been racked with many responsibilities for House Themis. She was often off running ragged either at the Castle of Ylisstol, the Courthouse of Law, the Grand Library, or even her own Mansion swamped with many duties. Robin couldn't help but admire her work. It was a work ethic that perfectly fit for a ruler.

Yup, this time for sure Robin thought this could work. There's no way this could possibly fail this time, right?

Hopefully.

Now all he had to do was find said person.

* * *

Robin had decided that he would visit Maribelle's home to see if he could find her there. As he was walking through Ylisstol, he cut into the marketplace where he then stopped when he stumbled on an adorable scene. A little smile crawled onto his face as he watched droves of children in the marketplace suddenly running towards a certain person. That said person being Lissa, the young Princess of Ylisse, who was now happily greeting the little boys and girls that had run off from their parents or were encouraged by them to go meet the Princess when they had spotted her.

Since Chrom was the one that handled Royal duties now as Exalt, this left Lissa free to roam around and do whatever she wanted. Lissa wasn't much for sitting around. So most of her time was spent either hanging out with the Shepherds, pulling pranks on him, digging through swamps for frogs to pull pranks on him, or mingling among the citizens just like her brother. Since Lissa was very naturally social with her sprightly nature, she too became a very prominent figure among the residents and gained much fondness which was why she was surrounded currently.

Lissa didn't very much like getting treated like a delicate flower or like a little sister by the other Shepherds, so it was amusing to Robin seeing her try to act like a big sister to the children of Ylisstol. With Emmeryn now gone, it looked like Lissa was trying her best to step up and fill in the shoes she left. As he said before, there was no denying that she was Emmeryn's sister and even Robin could admit that Lissa had matured very much over the course of the last war.

With one last look, Robin decided he would leave her to it to find Maribelle. But before he could go off, it seemed that Lissa had also noticed Robin as well as she turned her head towards his direction and suddenly had a look of surprise on her face as their eyes met. That look didn't last long though as a smile crawled onto her face with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hey, look kids! It's the Grandmaster of Ylisse over there." Lissa pointed to Robin, with the kids turning over to where her index finger was directed.

"Eh?"

Now everyone's attention in the area focused on him. The kids eyes brightened in excitement when they saw Robin as well.

"He needs some love as well. Why don't all you run over and give him a hug? I've heard that Robin loves hugs!"

At her command, the crowd of children cheered and started stampeding towards said person. Robin's eyes widened right before he suddenly got mobbed and tackled by the horde of children and got knocked down onto the ground.

Now Robin had certainly been through much pain during the war against Plegia, but even he could admit that the force of about a dozen children hitting him didn't feel too well. Yet while he was laying on the ground, a smile still came onto his face as the cheers of children smothering him with affection rang through his ears.

Lissa walked over with mischievous smirk on her face as she took in the sight of Robin mobbed on the ground. Robin tried his best to glare at her but found it pretty difficult under the pile and Lissa giggled in response.

For the parents of the kids that were watching from the whole ordeal from side, they had burst out in giggles. They also felt pretty lucky that they got to see both the Princess of Ylisse and the Grandmaster Tactician in one day.

After waiting a minute to take in the scene, Lissa spoke up. "Alright, that's enough kids. I think the Grandmaster has had enough."

With relenting 'Aww's, the children got off of Robin. With the pressure off of him, Robin slowly got feeling back in his limbs. He then propped himself up and got off the ground and dusted his coat off and patted his pants.

He turned to see Lissa patting the heads of the kids. "Good job everyone! It looks like Robin loved your hugs!" Lissa had a look of satisfaction on her face while Robin could only narrow his eyes at her.

After she finished praising the children, it looked like the parents starting calling them to come back, saying they've bothered the Princess and Grandmaster enough. Lissa waved goodbye to the children as they returned to their parents.

Robin walked up to Lissa. "Thanks a lot for that." He said sarcastically.

Lissa flashed Robin a smile as she turned to him. "No problem! I thought you could use some love for the day."

"Yes, because I was totally starving for affection today." Robin rolled his eyes. "Getting tackled didn't exactly enact warm feelings either."

"If you think it's not enough, I could give you a hug as well." Lissa opened up her arms and leaned her body forward towards Robin.

"If I do that, you wouldn't happen to be holding a frog in one of your hands to stick it in my back as soon as you hug me, right?"

"What? Noooo."

Robin didn't miss how Lissa turned her head away off to the side and hid her arms behind her back, a small croak reaching his ears. He was very fond of Lissa but it was things like these that made him very wary of her.

"I was having a good start to my day too." Robin said. "I wasn't expecting to get mauled while on the way to my destination."

"Oh? And where were you headed too on this fine day Robin?"

"If you must know, I was making my way towards the Themis mansion."

"Ooh." Lissa leaned in close. "You're visiting Maribelle huh? Hoping to spend some more time alone with her?"

The teasing tone in Lissa's voice indicated to Robin that she was suggesting something.

Robin shook his head. "No Lissa, I'm just hoping to talk to her about something. It's for my mission."

Lissa looked at Robin dubiously "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make others think you're not interested in her?"

"Please Lissa, she and I are just friends."

"Uh huh, if you say so." Lissa said with a smirk. "That's totally why you visit her mansion all the time alone with just the two of you."

Just like Sumia, Robin had often visited Maribelle on a weekly occasion. They often got together for a bit of a 'cultural exchange'. As Robin was now Grandmaster of Ylisse, Maribelle insisted that they increase the amount of etiquette lessons that she would teach him. In reverse, since Maribelle was now working towards her goal to assist the common people, Robin had come to give her advice on what issues a commoner would face and help her understand what their perspective was like.

"Don't try to to skew it into something else. I visit her for work-related purposes. I help her out with her duties and she helps me with mine."

"Suuuure."

Robin could only shake his head at the cheeky look Lissa was giving him that looked like she was doubting him.

"Alright, say I believe you. What's your so called mission then?" Lissa asked.

Robin hesitated for a moment. He was wondering whether or not he should tell Lissa about his plans. So far the only other person that knew about it was Sumia. But Lissa was Chrom's sister and Maribelle's best friend so she was basically one of the closest people to each one. Robin figured that Lissa knowing could possibly help him.

"Well if you must know, Chrom has just set out and gone away on a trip. Before he returns, my mission is to find him a woman that could hopefully turn out to be the future Queen of Ylisse one day." Robin stated.

Lissa took in what he just said for a moment. A second later, she burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! That's your big mission?!"

Robin was already wondering whether or not he regretted telling her.

"So you're basically saying that you're trying to hook my brother up with a girl?!" Lissa was still keeling over laughing and clutching her stomach. "Oh man, the idea of Chrom getting a girlfriend is rich."

This was now the 2nd person who had laughed in his face over his goal. Was the prospect of trying to find Chrom a wife that hilarious?

"Jeez, I'd be sure Chrom would be happy to know what a supportive little sister he has."

"Hahaha." Lissa wiped a tear off her eye. "It's no offense to Chrom, but I'm serious when I say that I can't imagine Chrom being in a relationship."

"And do tell why."

"He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Sure he's charismatic as our leader and gets along well with everybody. But when it comes to girls, I know that my brother is boneheaded about them. You should have seen the Noble girls trying to court him when we were younger."

Lissa looked like she started connecting the dots between Robin's mission and why Robin asked her about Maribelle.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to hook up Maribelle with Chrom?" Lissa asked with an incredulous look on her face. "Oh man, how did you end up with that idea?"

"You've been friends with her since you were young right? That means she must have been friends with Chrom as well which would make them childhood friends. And of course everyone knows that childhood friends make for a good couple!"

"Oh man, you've been reading way too many stories with Sumia. Not everything works out that way in real life."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Do you not think that she'd be an ideal candidate for him? Is there something I should know?"

Lissa put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. After a couple of seconds, she responded. "Nah, I kind of don't want to tell you because I kind of want to see you figure this out on your own." She added with a playful smirk.

"Figures." Robin sighed. "Why'd I even bother? You never like making things easier for me."

"Yet you still love me anyway!"

Robin could only groan in response and Lissa chuckled to herself as she didn't hear a denial from Robin.

"Why are you set on doing this anyway? It's not like Chrom needs to have a girlfriend."

"He doesn't need one? Preposterous Lissa! All of the great Kings and Rulers of the past had a Queen to rule by their side. History dictates that Chrom will find a wife that he will cherish greatly." Robin exclaimed. "But since he does not have a a betrothed yet, it is ultimate my duty as his best friend to undertake the task of finding him one. In the stories of old, there's always been a character that stood by the side of the protagonist that supported them through everything. That is my role in this chapter of Ylisse's history and so it makes sense that I would help Chrom with ordeals like this."

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that passionately about this." Lissa said. That explanation had definitely confirmed to her that Robin had been reading way too many stories.

"Chrom is like a brother to me. It's only natural that I'd go so far for him."

"But don't you think that setting him up with a wife without him knowing is kind of strange though?"

"He'll thank me later for it. You know me Lissa. A good Tactician doesn't go into anything without any plans. I've been scoping out the perfect candidate that would be best suited for Chrom."

"And you've arrived at the conclusion that Maribelle is the best pick?"

Robin didn't know whether he should tell her that Maribelle was actually his 2nd pick and he's only at this point because his initial plan with Sumia fell through. But he decided it wasn't the best idea so he settled on nodding in response to Lissa.

"Well if you truly think so, I won't stop you." Lissa said. "But why worry about Chrom's love life? Shouldn't you be worrying about your own?"

"Bah, what does it matter about mine." Robin shrugged. "I'm perfectly content supporting him from the side. Besides, it's not like there would be anyone interested in me anyway when you compare me to Chrom."

Lissa only smirked at the last statement Robin made.

"Well if you don't have anyone, you could always marry me Robin." Lissa said cheerfully.

"B-auwaha?!" Robin suddenly choked on his own spit at the sudden proposal.

"I'm still single as well you know? I could help you with your love life issues." Lissa said. "Besides, you said you consider Chrom like a brother. If you married me, that would mean that he would literally become your brother!"

At her suggestion, Robin's face started turning red and feeling a little more warm.

"I-I don't need any more of your teasing Lissa!" Robin exclaimed, trying to get his bearings back.

"Just a thought!" Lissa laughed. "It really would be the most convenient way to solve your relationship problem."

"As I said, I don't have any relationship problems! Besides, I don't think Chrom would like it if someone married his little sister."

"I don't think he'd mind. I'm sure he'd love to have you as a brother-in-law as well."

Robin did wonder what Chrom's reaction would be to a situation like that. Chrom already did treat him like family and they were basically as close as brothers. But on the other hand, he wondered if Chrom was the overprotective type of sibling since he was fiercely protective of Lissa and Emmeryn during the war.

Wait a minute, why was he seriously pondering Lissa's suggestion?

Robin shook his head. "Alright that's enough of that discussion. It was a good joke Lissa. You totally got me good and made me lose my composure."

"Oh?" Lissa raised a brow."And what if I say I'm not lying and it wasn't a joke?"

"Yeah, and next thing you're going to tell me is that all of your pranks me have just been attempts to get my attention." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, fine. You've got me." Lissa said holding her hands up in surrender.

Robin really didn't know why he put up with Lissa's joke sometimes. Maybe he was a masochist for her pranks or something.

"We've veered off from the original topic anyway. This was supposed to be about Chrom's love life and Maribelle." Robin pointed at her. "Although you did just say you weren't willing to tell me anything about it so maybe this conversation was pointless."

"Aww, don't say that. You know you love talking with me."

Again Robin stayed silent with no sign of denial and crossed his arms in response as Lissa's smile grew.

"If you really wanted to know more about Maribelle, it'd be better to go ask her yourself you know?" Lissa said.

Robin rubbed his head. "I figured that was the most obvious thing to do. But I was rudely interrupted on my way towards her home." He narrowed his eyes at Lissa.

"And yet you're still talking with me here right now instead of going to her house. Maybe you just love being around me."

"Naga knows why."

Lissa giggled.

"Don't let me hold you up then. You better go off and see her if you want to unravel Maribelle's feelings. But you shouldn't have any problem getting her to open up about it since you're one of Maribelle's closest friends just like me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. It was true that Robin had become friends with Maribelle from the time they spent together during the war and during peacetime. But he wasn't sure if he would put himself in the same tier as Lissa.

"If you really think so. But I don't think I'm on the same level as you on her list of friends just yet."

Lissa's face then slowly formed into a smug expression, saying as if she knew something that Robin didn't.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You two have spent a lot of time together. I think you're underestimating your relationship with her."

"Need I remind you it's not my status of my relationship with her I need to figure out, but Chrom's."

"Yes, yes, of course. Your mission of trying to find my brother a girl is of the utmost importance."

With the tone she was speaking in, Robin was getting the notion that she didn't actually think it was important.

"I guess I better head off to talk to her then." Robin turned to Lissa. "And despite the fruitless endeavor of trying to get information out of you, it was still nice to see you again Lissa." Robin smiled.

Lissa's returned Robin's smile with her own. "And same with you! I'm always happy to see you Robin." Lissa said with a bright smile. "If you do manage to find Chrom a wife, my offer still stands if you want to tackle your own relationship problem."

Robin rolled his eyes "Yes, I'll totally take you up on that offer some day." He waved goodbye before walking off. Lissa waved her arms as well as he walked out of the marketplace.

As soon as Robin left her sight, Lissa dropped her arms. "Oh, Robin..." Lissa let out a sigh.

* * *

Robin was currently walking through the Noble District of Ylisstol. It was a district near the Castle that comprised of the homes of the big Noble families of Ylisse.

He stopped right in front of the archway that lead to the grounds of the Themis family mansion. Robin couldn't help but admire the beauty of the place every time he visited. Even though he lived in the Castle with the Royal family, Robin always found it impressive how Nobles were able to show off their extravagance. The archway was constructed with pure white marble, the gardens were laid out with many exotic flowers and hedges cut into beautiful figures, a large water fountain in the center of their courtyard, and of course their large manor.

As he stepped onto the pathway leading up to the entrance of the mansion, Robin scanned the vicinity and saw the groundskeepers and servants that tended to the area. They apparently had spotted him as well as they greeted him with a smile and wave. Robin promptly returned their greetings with his own smile and wave. With his repeated visits, he had become a familiar sight for them.

While Maribelle had been hard to locate because of her many duties, Robin was more easier to find as the Grandmaster was easily found in his office in the Castle. So more often than not, it was her that came seeking him out and inviting him over. Even though he had gone on about Maribelle being busy all the time, she still apparently had enough free time to give him etiquette lessons. So much like his visits to Sumia, Maribelle's lessons had also been a weekly occurrence and he found himself visiting her mansion very often because of it.

Robin reached the large doors of the entrance mansion. Even the entrance looked fancy to him with the ornate wooden carvings into it and he was pretty sure the knocker on the door was solid gold. He reached up to the golden ring and lifted it up before knocking it back down repeatedly where hopefully someone inside would hear.

The door soon opened with a very old gentleman suited in a butler outfit. Said person's eyes lit up in recognition as soon as he saw the Grandmaster of Ylisse on the doorstep.

"Ah, Master Robin. So nice to see you." He said in a warm, welcome manner before bowing.

"Greetings." Robin replied back. He too had recognized the servant from his repeated visits.

"I presume you're here to visit Madam Maribelle again?"

"Indeed I am. Is she here currently or is she out somewhere?"

"Ah, you're very lucky Master Robin. She's in her Study right now."

"Oh, is she busy right now? I can come back another time if she is."

"Nonsense. The Madam is always glad whenever you come to visit. Shall I take you to go see her?"

Robin nodded and the servant gestured for him to come inside. Robin stepped through into the lobby of the mansion. As the servant closed the door behind him, he gestured to Robin to follow him. Robin followed him through the long hallways that made up the labyrinth of the mansion until they came to a set of wooden double doors.

"Miss Maribelle should be inside here."

"Thank you very much for showing me the way."

"My pleasure Master Robin. I do hope you enjoy your time together with the Madam. I know she is very fond of your time spent together."

The butler bowed and walked off.

After seeing him walk away, Robin turned over to the door and raised his hand. He took a deep breath before he knocked three times on the wood.

From inside he heard a muffled 'Yes? Who is it?'

"It's Robin." He responded back.

As soon as he said that, he heard some shuffling followed by the sound of some quick steps. A second later, the door swung open revealing Maribelle.

"Robin! How delightful it is to see you." Maribelle beamed at him. "Come in, come in." Maribelle urged him in to her studies as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside into the room without waiting for his response.

Her Study was a spacious room. In the center of the room was a coffee table with two sofas across from each other. To the side of it was a fireplace. Over on the other end was a desk, where Robin could see a whole bunch of papers and books laid out on it. The room's walls were basically nothing but shelves littered with books everywhere like it was a mini library.

"Forgive me, I was just in the middle of my studies." Maribelle said as she seated him on one of the sofas. "If I had known you were coming over Robin, I could have prepared some of the finest tea for you. I apologize that I can't offer some right now."

"No, no. It's fine. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. It looks like I interrupted you in the middle of your studies when I knocked." Robin waved it off as he glanced over towards her desk. "If you'd like, I can come back another time when you're free."

"Nonsense, Robin. I always have time for a dear friend." Maribelle refuted.

"I don't want to impose. I know you've been studying very hard to work towards your dream to become a Magistrate and I don't want to get in the way if you're busy."

"Oh, posh. You're not imposing, I'm always glad to see you." Maribelle smiled as she sat down on the other sofa across from him. "Besides, your visits are always welcome. Our little exchanges have been invaluable to me."

"I'm glad to hear that. And the same goes for me. Your etiquette lessons have helped me out a lot as well."

Initially he had asked for etiquette lessons during the war to make up for the fact that he had inadvertently caused her embarrassment with the slang he taught her. But as he settled into his role as Grandmaster after the war, he found that often he had to deal with the upper echelons of society since he worked alongside Chrom. So he visited Maribelle for help and she had been more than happy to oblige.

"I'm glad I could assist you." Maribelle said looking proudly. "Since you came to visit me, are you here for some more lessons? I have the most delightful idea of what I can teach you next!"

While he did just say that Maribelle had been a great help, recently he got the feeling that Maribelle was teaching him more things than were necessary. There were some things that she had been adamant about teaching him that he couldn't see would help with his position.

First she made him learn ballroom dancing and strongly advocated that she personally had a hand in teaching him. She pretty much dragged him out into the middle of a ballroom in her mansion before he had any say in it. And when he said that she had a hand in teaching him, he also meant it very literally. Maribelle was very handsy in her lessons. She made sure that their fingers were interlocked together correctly, she made sure that his hand was firmly placed at the right position on her body, and she was very stringent on placing their bodies close together.

Then she decided the next lesson he would learn would be dinner etiquette and cutlery handling. She made him come over and eat dinner with her at her manor very often. Not that Robin would complain about free food, but most of the time it was just him and Maribelle alone together at a small table sitting across from the other. It also was very peculiar to him how often the design and decoration at the table changed each time he visited though. Sometimes there were candles on the table, sometimes there were flowers, and sometimes an ice sculpture. Maybe it was just Maribelle showing off her extravagance as a noble.

Then she even made him learn courting training one time. Apparently for Nobles, they have to go through several processes before they could be involved romantically with a partner. Maribelle had taught Robin by making him recite back to her the proper phrases to properly ask out a woman for a date. Then she made him learn the kind of gifts that one should give to their partner. And then she made him learn the proper locations that one should take their date to for an outing.

Sure Robin was the Grandmaster, but he wasn't so sure he would be attending fancy Balls, dining with the Nobles, or trying to court a woman. That seemed the sort of thing Chrom would be doing as Exalt so he wasn't too sure why Maribelle was trying to impart it on him. When he said he wanted to learn how to deal with Nobles, it was mostly in regard to how get around their stubbornness.

Robin didn't have the heart to refuse her requests though. Maribelle pretty much insisted very intently and she looked very happy to be giving those lessons that Robin couldn't help but oblige her.

"No, it's not for etiquette lessons today Maribelle." Robin shook his head in response.

"Oh?" Maribelle tilted her head.

"I'm actually here for another reason." Robin said. "I wanted to discuss a certain topic with you."

"What sort of topic did you have in mind?"

_Oh, I'm just on a quest to find someone a girl for my best friend and you're the second one I've scouted out that I hope is willing to marry him._

Yeah, Robin felt that wasn't going to roll well if he said that.

"Well, lately I've been concerned about a certain Exalt of ours." Robin began.

"You're worried about Lord Chrom?" Maribelle asked. "For what ever reason? It seems like everything has been transpiring smoothly after he's taken over as Exalt. And I can't imagine him struggling with any other issue now that he has you to assist him as Grandmaster."

"It's not the quality of his rule that I have a concern with." Robin said. "It's more of a personal issue that I'm worried about."

"A personal issue you say?"

"Tell me, Maribelle, what are your personal feelings about Chrom?"

Even with the experience he got from Sumia, he still felt nervous asking this. He also felt this situation would be even tougher as Maribelle was a more calm and composed person so it would definitely be harder to read her expressions for any signs.

"My personal feelings?" Maribelle put a finger underneath her chin. "Well he has certainly been an effective and stalwart leader during his stint with the Shepherds. He is an inspiring and charismatic figure. As Exalt, he is certainly doing his best to fill in the shoes of his dearly departed sister. I certainly don't see any issue on the personal level with our Exalt."

Robin inwardly groaned. Not only did Maribelle answer with no hesitation as he was hoping for, that was almost the same type of response he got from Sumia. Yes he knew Chrom is a good leader. But would it have killed them to say anything more?

"Is there a reason why you are asking me of my thoughts of milord?" Maribelle prodded. "What exactly are you concerned about Robin?"

"I...uhh." Robin stopped for a moment before he spoke. "What I am worried about specifically...is his romantic life."

Maribelle only stared after Robin spoke his worry. Robin had been waiting to see how she'd react to his concern but he saw no response from Maribelle, only having a slightly confused look. It looked like she was waiting for him to continue. On the bright side, at least she wasn't laughing in his face about it like Sumia and Lissa had.

"My word, Robin. What a peculiar thing to be worried about." Maribelle responded with a somewhat bemused look. "I would have never thought that the status of his romantic life would be an issue."

Normally Robin would agree that it's probably an insignificant issue. But ever since he had resolved himself to support Chrom in any way he can, he took this as seriously as he would just like any other battle he's conducted as a tactician. As Chrom's best friend, it was his role in the story to tackle the affair of his friend's romantic life.

"Currently Chrom is single and under no pressure to marry. But I fear in the future he will be placed with all sorts of expectations given his position." Robin said. "You must know how the Nobility of Ylisse often worry about marriage. I worry that he'll soon face those sorts of affairs."

Even so, he still had to at least give Maribelle a somewhat reasonable explanation to make her think that he's not crazy.

"I'm all too familiar with it I'm afraid. The heads of households often want their offspring to marry into other families for more power or to produce an heir to continue their bloodline." Maribelle sighed. "As the Exalt of Ylisse, it's only to be expected that such a thing will probably happen to him in the future as well."

"That is why it has become a concern to me. I believe that after everything Chrom's been through, he should be able to find a girl that he truly loves and marry her not just for political obligations." Robin said. "So I should do what I can in my position to help him out right now. It is my duty, not as Grandmaster, but as his best friend to resolve this issue."

Maribelle nodded. "That is an admirable thing you're doing Robin. I do agree with the notion that milord should find a girl that makes him happy. Our Exalt certainly deserves a chance at finding love."

"I'm glad you understand!" Robin cried out. He had leaned over the table and grabbed Maribelle's two hands with his own, ecstatic that she had agreed. 2 people had laughed in his face over his quest to find Chrom a wife. He was glad that he finally found someone that understood the same feeling he had.

Maribelle's face suddenly started growing red as Robin had pretty much encroached upon her personal space as he had just grabbed her hands and pushed his face up closer towards hers.

Robin soon found himself of aware of the situation and promptly and released her hands and jumped backwards into the sofa.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Maribelle." Robin said. "Forgive me for my misdemeanor."

Maribelle looked down at her hands, somehow already missing the warmth from Robin's hands when he had clutched hers.

"N-No, that's quite alright Robin."

Maribelle put her hand into a fist and let out a cough into it as she straightened herself back up.

"Moving back on topic. While I do understand Chrom's situation Robin, I must ask, why have you come to me to talk about this?" Maribelle asked. "I'm curious as to how I can help when surely some of our other companions could assist in this endeavor. Someone like Virion who prides himself as a womanizer could probably help better than I can."

"Well...I have a question for you Maribelle that only you can answer that could possibly assist me in my quest."

"Oh? And what would be that question?"

Robin took a deep breath and exhaled. Here came the moment of truth.

After a moment, the words finally left his mouth. "Do you think you would be willing to become Chrom's partner?"

Robin shut his eyes as soon as he let out the question. Since this was Maribelle he was dealing with, he instinctively felt that she would respond with voracity and chew him out for having the audacity to ask her such a thing. Yet as seconds passed, Robin heard nothing and slowly opened his eyes again.

He saw that Maribelle just blinked back at him. She didn't say anything in response yet to his question. She continued to look at him and Robin soon began to feel nervous.

"Uhh, I mean-!" Robin slightly panicked. "It just makes the most sense, you know? I just think that with all of the experience you've had in dealing with the nobility, you could really help him out if you were by his side. I think you would make a good Queen too as I've seen how hard you've been working to try to relate to the commonfolk. And you've known each other since childhood so I figured you'd already be intimately close and that you wouldn't mind the idea. But this is just me being presumptuous, if I have offended you, you can just forget everything that I have sai-"

Maribelle suddenly started giggling as she raised her hand to her mouth. "Peace, Robin." Maribelle interjected trying to placate the panicked tactician and stop his rambling.

Robin looked over at Maribelle to see that she wasn't as angry as he thought she'd be. In fact, it looked like she was amused by his panic since she was giggling.

"I must admit I was shocked when you asked that question." Maribelle said with still an amused smile on her face. "But now I think I understand why you've came to me about this issue Robin and I can see your logic as to why I could be a good partner alongside milord."

Robin suddenly felt a glimmer of hope. "So then would you be okay with-"

"Uhp, uhp, uhp." Maribelle put a hand up. "I said I understood, that didn't mean I agreed to it."

"Oh." Robin said deflated.

"Robin, I am flattered you consider me to be worthy enough to be a candidate as Queen alongside the Exalt." Maribelle started. "But I'm afraid the main issue with your proposal is that I simply do not hold any intimate feelings for Chrom."

There was the response Robin had been afraid of. It was the same thing that he heard from Sumia and he dreaded hearing it again. The small hope he had disappeared and Robin was left feeling crestfallen.

"I adore Chrom as our Exalt and the leader of the Shepherds, but my feelings don't extend as far as acquaintances from when we were younger." Maribelle continued.

Only acquaintances? Was this what Lissa had meant when he talked to her earlier? If Maribelle had only thought of Chrom as acquaintances, Robin could see why asking her to be Chrom's partner would be strange.

"I'm sorry Maribelle." Robin said apologetically. "I made an assumption on your relationship with Chrom. I just thought you were more familiar with each other because you were childhood friends."

"It would be a stretch to even say we were childhood friends." Maribelle said. "Chrom would occasionally be around when I visited the Castle to see my dear Lissa because he was her brother. But he didn't stay around for long and often ran off to play with the other children." Maribelle explained.

Robin wondered why Lissa couldn't have told him this earlier. Damn that girl, now he felt like he made a fool of himself by trying to ask Maribelle to marry Chrom.

"I don't think I would have been able to get close him even if I had tried back then." Maribelle said. "I had a hard time befriending people back then. After all, nobody would have wanted to become friends with a prissy noble with a troublesome personality such as myself."

"Maribelle..." Robin suddenly frowned as Maribelle suddenly threw some self-deprecating words about herself.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me, my dear." Maribelle waved it off, noticing his concern and expression. "That was all in the past. Even if I'm not close friends with Chrom, I'm more than happy now that I have two dear friends in Lissa and you Robin."

Wait a minute, did Robin hear that correctly?

"And the Shepherds too, correct?" Robin added.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. They are indeed valuable comrades after fighting together through the war."

Robin nodded. That made sense of course. Of course all of the Shepherds were her friends.

"But the ones I truly consider near and dear to my heart are you and Lissa."

Okay, this time Robin definitely heard that clearly.

"I didn't expect to have the honor of being on the same level as Lissa." Robin said surprised. "I don't think that I've done anything too special to be warranted in that category."

"On the contrary Robin. You've done more than enough." Maribelle said.

Robin blinked with a blank expression in response. He didn't know exactly just what had he done. Luckily for him, Maribelle noticed his confused look and decided to elaborate.

"As I said before, I had a tough time befriending others when I was younger. Lissa became my dear friend because she had been willing to overlook all of my flaws. Even with my stuck-up mannerisms and rude personality that pushed people away, she still chose me to be her friend."

Robin nodded, trying to see where she was going with this.

"When I had first met you, our first encounter wasn't pleasant when I had all but scolded you. Yet even after I had dismissed you when we first met, you still came to my rescue and you were the one that saved my life. You even said you were glad for my safety even when you were under the notion that you thought I disliked you."

It didn't take much for Robin to start connecting the dot and seeing the parallels between him and Lissa.

"Most importantly though was our next encounter. When I had approached you after that, I came to you to ask for a possible hand in friendship. I was prepared for the possibility of a rejection of that notion. Yet I had heard one of the biggest surprises ever in my life when you had said that you already considered us friends."

_"I suppose you might simply say that I hoped we could become...friends. Unless you object, of course."_

_"No, I don't object, per se. But...weren't we already friends?" _**[1]**

Robin remembered that. At the time though, he didn't think much of it. They were comrades in arms together, fighting side by side under the same banner for a common purpose. Of course that they would be friends. Yet to Maribelle, it seemed that simple notion of saying they were friends had meant so much to her because of her past.

Was he saying life-swaying sentences completely by accident without meaning to? First Sumia, now Maribelle. Robin was glad that he was able to help his friends, but he never thought that it would affect them this much.

"That brought me great joy. So of course I would consider you a dear friend after hearing that." Maribelle continued. "And we've only grown closer ever since that time then have we not?"

"That...I cannot deny." Robin said. He really couldn't argue otherwise what with all the time they spent together in the war and during peacetime. Especially with all the gatherings he had with her.

"In fact by your words, we are more intimate friends are we not?" Maribelle smirked.

Robin let out a small splutter as he heard Maribelle's words.

_The examples I taught you are reserved for intimate friends._

_One moment. If you taught me this slang, then you must consider us intimate friends? _**[2]**

Maribelle hadn't let that one go for a while during the war. She teased him very often for it.

"Glad to hear you still remember that..."

Maribelle only let out a giggle in response.

"So in conclusion my dear Robin, you are indeed one of my nearest and dearest friends." Maribelle said. "And I'll have no argument otherwise."

Well, Robin guessed he had to admit to Lissa that she was right. Still though, it wasn't as if it was bad hearing Maribelle declare him as one of her best friends.

"Well we've seemed to have veered off from the original topic at hand though." Maribelle said. "I meant to have explained my feelings toward our Exalt, yet I laid out my feelings towards you Robin."

Funny, Robin had been complaining to Lissa earlier about the same thing earlier that they were supposed to be talking about Maribelle's feelings towards Chrom instead of himself. Yet the same thing had just precisely happened.

"That's alright Maribelle." Robin shook his head. "I appreciate hearing your thoughts out and I feel touched by your feelings."

He could have sworn Maribelle's face lit up when he had said that.

"Again though, I feel must apologize. I came in here going on about how I wanted to prevent Chrom from getting into in arranged relationship, but in the end I tried to impose the idea of you getting into a relationship with him."

"That's quite alright Robin. I don't think that you imposed anything on me." Maribelle refuted.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was pretty bold of him to come asking Maribelle to marry Chrom. But he was glad that the normally stringent woman didn't reprimand him for being so forward with such a request.

On the other hand though, Robin was disappointed though that another candidate he found for Chrom had yet again turned out not to have any feelings for him. First Sumia, now Maribelle. Just what was going on? The Pegasus Knight that had a crush and the Noble Childhood Friend. Either one of those would be prime prospects as the romantic partner for the main character. Yet both of them fell through.

Maribelle then clapped her hands. "Well then, while we're on the topic, I propose our next etiquette lesson should be about how to handle marriage proposals." Maribelle spoke up.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He already undertook training courting training from Maribelle, now they're jumping to marriage proposals?

"I know I didn't present the idea of marriage to Chrom all that well to you, but is that really something we need to practice?"

"Even though you are currently trying to help Chrom, you might have to one day face your own beloved and I would like you to be prepared when that happens." Maribelle explained.

"Me? I don't think I'm going to be having to deal with that sort of stuff any time soon." Robin said. "I'm still single and not exactly a popular bachelor."

"Nonsense, Robin. I'm sure you'll not be wanting for female companionship. Who knows, maybe the person you're destined to be with is closer than you think." Her cheeks then suddenly turned slightly redder.

Robin was curious as to why Maribelle's cheeks were reddening. But the more interesting thing was that Maribelle certainly had more faith than he did that he was going to find a romantic partner. He wasn't exactly drowning in eligible women and it's not like he was getting bids for marriage any time soon. Although...

He thought back to what Lissa had said earlier. Even though it had been a prank, what she said technically counted right?

"Actually, I think I did receive some sort of marriage proposal earlier today." Robin said offhandedly.

"What?!" Maribelle suddenly jumped up and slammed her hands on the table. "You've received a marriage proposal already?!"

Robin jumped suddenly over how intense Maribelle responded. As he looked up at her standing, he saw that her face was now fuming with a cross expression. She was fine a moment ago. Why did she suddenly get mad? Wasn't she just encouraging him about how he'd find someone soon?

"It's alright Maribelle. The person didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure it was just a joke."

"A joke?!" Maribelle exclaimed. "One does not simply make a proposal as a joke. It is a serious matter! They must not have a sense of common decency if they have the gall to treat the notion of matrimony into a joke."

"Uhh." Robin didn't know how to refute that.

"Also, who would be so daring as to ask the Grandmaster of Ylisse to marry them?! Surely they should take into account and realize the difference in status."

Actually, Lissa was the Princess of Ylisse. So Robin was pretty sure she'd be able to marry whoever she wanted.

"Who is this harlot that is trying to court you Robin? Name the strumpet! I must have a word with her."

Robin didn't know what to think of the fact that Maribelle had just slighted her best friend by referring to her as a strumpet and a harlot. He briefly thought for a moment that he should mention that it was Lissa that said it but he decided against it.

He had no idea what prompted her to get that angry. But he felt that he should probably get her to calm down.

Robin raised his hands. "It's alright Maribelle! I turned it down!"

Maribelle looked like her expression lightened a little. She then narrowed her eyes at Robin. "Really?"

Robin nodded his head quickly. "Really."

Maribelle let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down. Robin wondered why she seemed relieved by that.

Maribelle let out a cough into her hand. "Forgive me for my outburst Robin. I was just surprised when you said that you already had a marriage proposal. You see, I'm deeply protective of you and Lissa. After all, you are my dearest friends."

He found that ironic considering she was subconsciously going off on Lissa.

"I've taken it upon my self to vet through any suitors that are interested in Lissa. Therefore, it only makes sense I start doing the same for you." Maribelle explained. "So if you do find a female companion, make sure to mention it to your dear friend Maribelle." She pointed her hand towards him.

Maribelle said that last sentence with a tone of finality that he feel he couldn't refuse. Robin could only nod in confirmation and Maribelle lowered her hand with a satisfied look on her face.

"Wonderful!" Maribelle clapped her hands.

Robin was supposed to be worrying about Chrom's love life. He didn't expect this whole ordeal to have ended with Maribelle worrying about his instead.

* * *

****[1] From Maribelle and Robin's C support.****

********[2] From Maribelle and Robin's B support.********


End file.
